


Fear

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: "Exodus"Summary: The battle is won, but what of the war?  A very short lookat possible consequences of Sam’s actions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Fear

\----

~The gliders are unmanned. Interesting. The bait for this trap has been expensive. How will it spring?~

"My Lord!"

I look up, and see the source of my helmsman’s alarm.

~The star explodes?~

~It is too small for such an outburst--and far too young, were it more massive. Something unnatural has occurred here.~ 

~The Tok'Ra have done this.~

~When did they gain such power?~

"Grasp their tail," I order my helmsman. 

"Command retreat," I say to my First.

The command is given, and we lurch in pursuit of the rebel ship.

~No mere naqada device has such explosive capability, it would require a planet's mass of pure naqada to accomplish this.~

~The Tok'Ra have become more ambitious, more violent--more effective--since their alliance with the Tau're. ~

~The Tau're....they are here, if Teal'c was. What does this mean?~

~First they destroy my own vessels. Then, the moon Naetu. Then they obliterate a planet which once produced naqada, via a naqada cascade. But these devices I understand.~

~Perhaps these were not accomplished by the means I imagined. Perhaps these were steps in their development of a new weapon.~ 

~What is this new power they have discovered?~

~The primitives are now able to abolish a star. The Asgard have failed in their task of the Protected Planets Treaty. The Tau're have become dangerous not only to us, but to all who dwell upon worlds. By the treaty I may obliterate their planet with impugnity.~

~If I still can...~

**The End**

  


* * *

>   
>  © May 5, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
